soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokibou Phoenix
Kokibou "Koki" Phoenix is the main protagonist of the fourth game, Danganronpa 4: Treasure of Despair. Her title is the Ultimate Mural Artist. There was a time where she went under the name, Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair, until she was saved by the Future Foundation. She became the Fourth Hope, the Ultimate Hope of Bonds before she and the surviving students were rescued from the island Costa Luna. Koki is also one of the main protagonists in Danganronpa 4.5: Rebirth of Hope along with Nagito Komaeda. Appearance Unlike previous protagonists, Koki has the brightest and most mismatched attire, yet it all fits together and displays her personality. Her skin is tan with raspberry colored eyes. She has uneven, wavy light brown hair, her longest strands in one side ponytail held together by a sky blue ribbon. Her shorter strands cover her ears and a bit lays on her forehead. She wears a teal French beret on her head. She has a breast size as big as Junko's. She has on a tank top that's red on her left and orange on her right. On her left arm is an arm warmer that fades from red to orange, while her right has a blue and purple bracelet. She wears a flowy, thigh length skirt that's lime green and yellow and held up by a brown belt. Her knee high socks mismatch, her right being royal blue and her left being orchid, a shade of purple. Her shoes are also different with her right being an orchid colored loafer and her left a long, royal blue boot with black strings. When she's Junko Enoshima, Koki looks exactly like Junko. She has her hair dyed pink and in two wild ponytails with the same hair ties. In DR4.5, Koki's appearance is drastically changed. Her skin is a tone paler and she keeps her now longer hair in two, messy pigtails with some loose hair in her face and her left strand is longer than her right. Half of her hair is dyed bubble gum pink and is held up by a white bow on her right and a bunny hair tie on her left. She wears a strapless red top that's pretty revealing. On her left arm, she wears a yellow, stitched sleeve at her elbow and her right has a veil from her upper arm to tied to her middle finger. Personality Original Junko Kokibou History The Tragedy Kokibou's parents were dead long before the Tragedy, leaving her an orphan for a majority of her life. She was raised in an orphanage, unable to make friends with the cruel kids and so isolated herself with drawings to escape her reality. The Despairful Four Arc Between Part 2 and Part 3 Part 3 - Treasure Hunt Life of Mutual Killing Part 4 - What is "True" Hope? Koki was doing fieldwork in Liusaka City when she comes across Nagito Komaeda, who was separated from the other Remnants of Despair in a Monokuma attack. Part 5-7 Part 8 - Stellar Life of Mutual Killing Relationships Despairful Four The Despairful Four adopted Koki when she lived at an orphanage. They killed every other child for her happiness, since the kids constantly bullied her. They considered her their little sister, being very kind and caring to her. Makoto Naegi Hajime Hinata Atsuo Fukui Mizuo Cranes Among the other 23 students, Koki seemed to have a lot of trust in Mizuo. Nagito Komaeda Quotes "Execution" Main article: Blood-Stained Canvas Gallery Trivia *Her name means "small hope", "ko" meaning "small" and "kibou" meaning "hope". *Her nickname, "Koki", can be translated in Japanese as "vast and strong". **This translation contradicts her agile form. *She is the first female main protagonist in the main games and the third female main protagonist in the entire series, the first two being Komaru and Toko. * It is revealed in Makoto's flashback of the fake Junko that her real name is unknown. ** In reality, she didn't have a name while she lived at the orphanage. * Her hairstyle in DR4.5 is similar to the hairstyle of Junko Enoshima. She uses this look to display her and Junko becoming one. Category:Danganronpa Category:DR4: Treasure of Despair Category:DR4 Characters Category:Alive